Earth-61016
Earth-61016 is a reality created for the sole purpose of seamlessly fusing the worlds of World of Warcraft and A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones. I personally would be thrilled to make this a collaboration. It has an altered past created by Garrosh Hellscream. History War of the Ancients 10,000 years before the First War, the Burning Legion came to Azeroth after sensing the power of the Highborne, lead by Queen Azshara and her counselor, Lord Xavius, when they attempted to draw more power from the Well of Eternity. The source brought Sargeras, the greatest enemy of creation, to Azeroth. The second he sensed the existance of Azeroth, he would forever be obsessed with destroying the world and consume it's enery for himself. He would send his lieutenants, Archimonde and Mannoroth, to this world in the vanguard. Azshara, submitting to the ecstacy of magic, became a thrall of Sargeras, dreaming she would be his lover one day. Her fellow Highborne began to worship Sargeras as a god, even going so far as to turn the Well of Eternity into a portal. Through the portal, Archimonde and Mannorth slaughtered thousands of Night Elves, except for those saved by Malfurion Stormrage and his saved brother Illidan alongside the demigod Cenarius and Malfurion's lover Tyrande Whisperwind. However, Illidan had grown dependant on magic like the Highborne. The Dragons, lead by Alexstrasza, agreed to aid Cenarius in saving the world. Left with no choice to end the battle, Malfurion and Tyrande chose to sacrifice their people's immortality and power by destroying the Well of Eternity. However, Illidan betrayed the rebels to end the insanity caused by his addiction. However, during the final battle, Illidan filled specially crafted vial's with the water of the well as the battle between Malfurion and Azshara caused an explosion that destroyed the Well and shattered the super-continent apart. What was left of the well became a great Maelstrom. However, Azshara and her ilk survived, transformed into the Naga. Despite all of this, civilization was eventually restored. The Long Night Now a common legend, the Long Night began when the Others rose up from the very north of Westeros and rode south, killing all in their path and raising the dead to join them. Much of the Long Night is unknown, but what is known is that the Wall was created by Bran the Builder. Exile of the High Elves The Andal Invasion The Doom of Valyria Aegon's Conquest The Dance of Dragons The First Blackfyre Rebellion The Second Blackfyre Rebellion The Third Blackfyre Rebellion The Fourth Blackfyre Rebellion The First War Robert's Rebellion The Second War Because of the cripple done to Stormwind, the nation of Lordaeron, lead by King Terenas Menethil II, began building up an army large enough to invade the Stormwind lands taken by the Horde, which has begun rebuilding itself under the new Warchief, Ogrim Doomhammer, who had begun recruiting Ogres, Goblins, and Trolls. A Lordaeron knight named Uther Lightbringer formed an order of Paladins called the Knights of the Silver Hand to serve on the front of the Alliance to counteract these new enemies. The war went on until Gul'dan betrayed the Horde by bringing a handful of clans with him to find the Tomb of Sargeras, but all orcs, including Gul'dan were slain by the demons within the tomb. Ultimately, this culminated in a last stand at the Dark Portal, where Doomhammer personally slew Lothar. However, Lothar's second in command, Turalyon, defeated Doomhammer and took him prisoner as the remaining Orcs fled into the Dark Portal as Khadgar destroyed it. The Invasion of Draenor Greyjoy's Rebellion The War of Five Kings The Third War The War for Outland Plaguelands Civil War War in Outland War Against the Lich King Alliance-Horde War War Against the True Horde War Against the Iron Horde Legion Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Earth-61016